Switchgears are safety mechanisms that enclose circuit breakers to protect operators from being exposed to potentially lethal amounts of electrical current running though power distribution centers. Switchgears allow the operator to manipulate the circuit breaker as needed while preventing direct contact with the circuit breaker when it is coupled to a power supply.
In previous switchgear embodiments, there has been a tradeoff between operator accessibility and operator safety. Switchgears may allow easy operator access to the circuit breaker, but risk exposing an operator to an electrical current. Alternatively, switchgears may prevent access to the circuit breaker, requiring the operator to damage part of the switch ear in order to access the circuit breaker. There is a need in the industry for a switchgear that allows easy operator access that incorporates safety systems to prevent operator interaction with a circuit breaker while there is electrical current running through a switchgear.